This disclosure relates to an analyzer and to an agitation unit.
Analyzers are known that analyze samples such as blood and that have an agitation device. The agitation device agitates a liquid such as a sample, a reagent, or a mixture thereof to prepare a measurement specimen.
For example, an agitation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-299775 (Patent Document 1) vibrates a container held by a hand section by vibrating a support member with a vibration motor, and thereby agitates a liquid in the container.